mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 339: Scatman Zozo
"Scatman Zozo" was originally released on January 23, 2017. Description Bust out the homemade Ouija and join us for a journey into the supernatural realms that slumber beneath our own. We're gonna talk to a magic dog that keeps reincarnating as different would-be Dennis Quaid assassins. Then we're gonna name FIVE WHOLE SONS. FIVE OF 'EM. Suggested Talking Points A Dog's Purpose Watch, Shower Milk, A Genuine Ouija, Workplace Departure, A Solid Oak Frash, Hack the World, John Hancock Outline 14:13 - I have recently learned a terrifying truth. I have been in this relationship for about two months, and I just found out that my girlfriend sometimes drinks milk in the shower. At first I was slightly apprehensive, but I assumed it was out of a personal bottle or something. Then I learned it was in fact out of an open glass with no lid. She insists this is perfectly acceptable, but it's an utterly horrifying concept to me. Am I good? -- Not A Milk Drinker in Massachusetts 18:16 - Y - Sent in by Morgan Davy, from Yahoo Answers user JeffersonName made up by Griffin, who asks: Help how to properly get rid of a Ouija board? i have had nothing but bad luck with this paper paper board i printed. and im tired of it. just want to move on and not think about the paranormal anymore. its been telling me to kill by someone named zozo, ive been lied to by something named Kelly or Nancy. how to properly get rid of this thing? i want it out of my life. oh and please done tell me ouija boards are fake, because i had it turn off the light in my house. so dont say its fake cuz its real. if you think its fake its because you haven't tried using it hard enough or your just too wussy to try it. so tell me how to get rid of this thing? 30:23 - MZ - Sponsored by Squarespace, Advertisement for Baby Geniuses 36:07 - I'm leaving my job and have no interest in going out to drinks or having dinner with the people I currently work with to "celebrate" or say goodbye. How do I make a graceful exit without having to spend social time with people I don't like? -- Moving On in Maryland 40:15 - Y - Sent in by Mario Panighetti, from Yahoo Answers user K., who asks: What would you name 5 sons? What would you name 5 sons, all born two years apart? DO NOT USE: Hubert, Jeremy, Beckett, Devon, Jack, Ryan, Clinton, Fred. 48:30 - I work at a small coffee shop. It's pretty slow, so I know a lot of people that come in. I have a good rapport with the customers and often have pleasant and lengthy chats with them. However, I've noticed a trend where some customers have started blatantly shielding their PIN numbers from me as they pay with a card. This offends me because it's rude, sure, but also because they think I would pick such a boring and obsolete way to steal? This has been happening quite a bit, and I'm wondering what my next move is. Do I say something? Am I allowed to make a goof? -- Oceans Zero 53:52 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Rosing, from Yahoo Answers user Bernard A, who asks: WHY DID JOHN HANCOCK WRITE NAME SO BIG ON THE CONDSTIUTION? 61:32 - FY - Sent in by Jeffrey Corbello, from Yahoo Answers user shrek, who asks: In Back to the Future 3, since time travel is obviously fake, how did they get back to the olden west to film the movie? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Morgan Davy Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Jeffrey Corbello